


Ah, Winter

by frooley



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: M/M, alternative ending, ha, just some fluff, oldsport is only used twice im proud, or well plot, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: just fyi, this is crap bc i wrote it at 2 am, and haven't had the energy to clean it up and make it better so imsorry.





	Ah, Winter

**Author's Note:**

> just fyi, this is crap bc i wrote it at 2 am, and haven't had the energy to clean it up and make it better so imsorry.

A knock on my bedroom door echoed through my room, awakening me from my slumber with a sharp ergency.

 

“Jay! Jay, open up!” A giddy voice called from the other side.

 

“Alright, okay, okay I’m getting up” I tell them, rubbing the remainder of sleep from my eyes.

 

I walk over to the door, and as soon as I open it, I’m attacked by a hug from the giddy person, in which I finally realise to be Nick.

 

“Whoa there, oldsport! Wow, you’re mighty cold.” I laugh as the brunet hops in front of me.

 

“I know! I need to show you something, Jay!” Nick tells me, smile huge compared to the rest of his face. “Close your eyes and take my hand.”

 

I comply, holding his ice cold hand. _God, this better be good, because I’m about to throw this boy into a pile of blankets._

 

I feel his hand leave mine as soon as we stop walking. I hear him tell me to keep my eyes shut as the noise of ,maybe, a window being opened echoed in the room, and then a blast of cold wind hits me.

 

Nick laughs and finally tells me I can open my eyes. When I do, the first thing I notice is Nick's face, how it looked paler and softer in the moonlight. _Moonlight?_ The second thing I notice is the fact that it’s, indeed, snowing and now I could understand why Nick was, and probably still is, so cold when he first came in.

 

“Wow, huh? It’s the first time I’ve seen it snow in New York, being I haven’t lived here long, but still.” Nick says, reaching a hand out as if he could catch and keep the snow. I suddenly felt the urge to buy him tons of snow globes, and I started to sweat, somehow.

 

“You okay, Jay? You look a tad pale.” He turns to me, and places the back of his _horrendously_ cold hand to my forehead. I barely register that my hands move to the man’s waist, but more of the soft noise it causes Nick to make.

 

“I-I think you need to lay down, yeah? I’ll close the window.” He coughs, moving his hand away.

 

“Hold on, I want to do something before you do.” I tell him, swallowing down all of the excess saliva that just built up in my mouth.

 

“Oh, okay, then.”

 

I had no idea what I was thinking at the moment, but I knew that the second that I inched closer to Nick’s face, there was no turning back.

 

I knew that before our lips met, that this would have to be meaningful. Considering all of the pent up feelings I’ve have for the man before me since he moved next door, all the of times I almost slipped up during lunch time, nearing saying ‘I love you’ when I’d drop him off. I need to make sure he feels what I’ve been feeling for the past 6 months.

 

Yet, that was too much in my case, as when I came to from my thoughts, I had him pinned between me and the wall beside the open window, his hands scrambled at my shirt and suspenders, mouth moving just as excited against my own as mine was against his.

 

The grip I remained having on the brunets waist tightened slightly, I was forced to pull away, as I need to _breath_. I guess.

 

“Oh, oh wow.” Nick began, his voice cracking slightly. “That was, a lot.”

 

“Sorry,” I chuckle, I wrap the entirety of my arms around his waist as an apologetic hug. “If I’m honest, Nick, that was 6 months worth of pent up feelings, for you.”

 

“That _is_ a lot, and same goes for you, but I never indulged into it because I thought you wouldn’t like me like that.”

 

“Oh, but you thought wrong, _oldsport_.” I laugh in response, placing a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Say, Jay, you wanna show me everything you’ve pent up for me?” He smiled, mischievously one might say, after a moment.

  
“Oh, it’d be my _pleasure_.”


End file.
